


I Lost Him

by missjay1988



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Rodney on morphine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost Him

"Have you seen a man; he looks like you, but he's...got messy hair. I think I lost him somewhere. Don't tell Carson, he'll be really mad if he finds out I lost his boyfriend..." Rodney continued rambling, saying he had lost a "pretty girl and a caveman" as well.               

Carson's eyes had widened dramatically at Rodney's words, and he turned his head sharply to look at Elizabeth, whose lips began to twitch, unseen by Carson. "Liz..."

At this point, she was fighting back a huge grin. "Carson, we can talk about it later; right now, let's focus on finding the others."

* * *

"Carson, Honey, are you in here?" John walked into the infirmary, looking for his boyfriend who had been hiding from him ever since they had returned to Atlantis with Ronon.        

Carson walked out of his office, saying, "John, watch what you say; we're in public, anyone could walk in here."

By this time, the two lovers were standing in front of each other, Carson's arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Honey, I had a little talk with Liz when we got back; I don't think it matters at this point." John wrapped his arms around his now shaking boyfriend.

"John, Love, I’m so sorry. I gave Rodney a wee bit too much morphine, but he wouldn't stop complaining about the pain, and then he just sorta outted us, and I don't know how he knew, and..." Carson was pulled from his ramblings by a deep kiss from John.

Finally, after a few minutes, John lifted his head, his breathing ragged, and Carson's eyes glazed over. "They already knew; everybody knows." He gave Carson a sweet smile, while Carson just looked lost.

"What?"

"We already know about you relationship...and we approve." This came from Elizabeth, who was standing at the doorway of the infirmary with Ronon, Aiden, Rodney, Radek, and Teyla. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

"How...how long...?" Carson stuttered out the question.

"From the beginning." This came from Rodney.               

Now it was John's turned to looked surprised. "But that was seven months ago."

Aiden smirked. "As hard as you two tried to hide your feeling from others, anyone who cares enough about you two can see how deeply you're in love. It's kinda... sweet."

Teyla spoke up. "I understand that the American military does not allow same-sex relationships, but we are not on Earth; why would you not tell us?"

Ronon, not being from Earth as well, nodded his head as well, looking confused. "Yes, please tell us as to why you would not tell those you are close to."

John, who was now standing with his arms wrapped firmly around Carson's waist from behind answered. "It wasn't as if we didn't want to tell all of you, we just didn't know how you felt about the subject, and we didn't want to lose any of you as friends; we're much too close."

Radek shook his head. "You'll never have to worry about that. We're a family."

Everyone smiled at the couple. Elizabeth spoke up, "Well it looks as if we’re all paired off." At Carson and John's confused glances, she counted off the couples on her fingers. "The two of you, me & Ronon, Teyla & Radek, and Rodney & Aiden. You were so worried about hiding your own relationship, that you never realized you weren't alone. You knew about me & Ronon, and Teyla & Radek, but you never saw Aiden & Rodney."

The two men had the grace to look sheepish. "I guess we were so worried about losing you as friends that we never noticed what was right in front of us," Carson said.

Aiden wrapped his arm around Rodney and smiled. "That's okay. Actually, seeing the two of you together, the fact that you managed to have an honest relationship and not let it interfere with your work gave us the courage to try. We've been together for two months."

"Well, it's been a long and trying day for us all. I say we all go to bed...or at least pretend to." Radek winked at the assembled group. Teyla elbowed him in the ribs.

One by one, the couples hugged the now outted pair and left to return to their own rooms. Finally, only John and Carson remained in the infirmary. Carson grinned over his shoulder at his lover. "Well, what do you say, do we follow Radek's advice?"

John kissed the back of Carson's neck, took his hand and smiled. "Ya know what, I think that's one of the best ideas I've heard all night." Pulling on his boyfriend's hand, John stepped out into the lighted hallway and together they walked to their shared quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 08 April 2007.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
